leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stealth
Stealth is the mechanic by which some units become invisible for a determined period of time. Stealth is divided into three categories: (also known as Strategic stealth), (also known as Tactical stealth) and . Camouflage Champions with Camouflage * enters camouflage after being out of combat for seconds, ignoring unit collision while stealthed. Entering combat or using an ability breaks camouflage. * enters camouflage for up to seconds, gaining % bonus movement speed. Attacking or casting most spells breaks camouflage. * enters camouflage after 1 second for seconds, gaining 10% bonus movement speed, increased to 30% while moving towards nearby enemy champions who cannot see him. Attacking or casting spells breaks camouflage. Invisibility Champions with Invisibility * , while inside the smoke cover, Akali immediately gains invisibility and % bonus movement speed. If Akali uses a basic attack or ability inside her smoke cover, she will reveal herself for seconds. * enters invisibility for seconds, gaining 40% bonus movement speed and ignoring unit collision for the duration. After 2 seconds of leaving stealth, and for the next 10 seconds, Void Assault can be cast a second time at no cost. ** , while out of combat, Kha'Zix passively gains Void Assault for seconds in brush. This persists for up to seconds after exiting the brush (10 second per brush cooldown). * enters invisibility after seconds for seconds. Shaco remains even while casting . Casting briefly reveals Shaco's position, but doesn't make him targetable. * enters invisibility for up to seconds, gaining % bonus movement speed. Basic attacking or casting an ability breaks invisibility. * enters invisibility if he stands still for seconds without acting or being acted upon. He will remain stealthed so long as he doesn't move, doesn't act, or is . If within a , Teemo gains stealth after seconds even while moving and may move freely within its boundaries without breaking stealth. * , while active, empowers to turn Vayne invisible for 1 second on cast. * enters invisibility for seconds. Stealthed traps Champions with Stealthed traps * summons a box at the target location, which stealths after 2 seconds, lasting up to 60 seconds. * tosses a mushroom trap on the ground, which stealths and arms after 1 second, lasting up to 5 minutes. While armed, mushrooms grant in a -range radius. Items from: * * * * * * * Vanish Champions with Vanish * vanishes for seconds upon casting an empowered basic ability. * vanishes for seconds. Invisibility detection There are various ways for a champion to gain the ability to see stealth. A champion with this ability will see stealthed enemy units as partially translucent. When a revealed stealthed unit leaves the revealed area that unit does not experience a fade time; the unit immediately turns stealthed again. The following is a list of possible ways to detect stealthed champions: Items * - }} ** ** ** Summoner's Rift * - }} ** ** Howling Abyss. * - Free ** ** ** Summoner's Rift * - Free ** ** ** Summoner's Rift Champion abilities The following abilities can reveal stealthed units for a period of time: * ** ** , if her target stealths themselves during the channel. * will reveal a stealthed unit if this attaches to the fish. * ** ** * ** * will reveal enemies if they stealth themselves while Pix is attached to them. * * * will reveal all enemy champions. * reveals all nearby enemy champions inside the ability radius. * will reveal stealthed units that step over the seeds. Turrets Allied turrets have a "true sight" stealth detection range that will reveal any stealthed unit. This range is equal to the turret's attack range. Note that neither inhibitors nor nexuses possess this property. Presence detection without reveal All abilities that do not require single target to cast can affect stealthed champions (but will not reveal them). Certain abilities can only be cast if an enemy is in range of the AoE casting circle - these abilities will light up and become available to use even if the only enemy in range is a stealthed enemy. * * can detect stealthed champions due to the particle effect pointing in their direction. The stealthed champion will not be revealed. * * will provide semi-reveal if it lands. Though stealthed unit will still be immune to auto attacks and targeted spells, Duskbringer's trail will compromise the position of said unit for 5 seconds, even through movement. * will perceive the position of any moving unit, even stealthed ones. * heal animation shows if the skillshot hit a champion, whether it's invisible or not. * causes struck enemies to leave behind a trail of blood even during stealth, similarly to Nocturne's aforementioned Duskbringer. * will explode but not reveal stealthed champions. * * will follow a stealthed target and fire it's lightning bolts at it. The stealthed champion will not be revealed. * can detect stealthed champions due to the particle effect flying in their direction. The stealthed champion will not be revealed. * does not reveal stealthed champions but if they are within range and below half health, he will receive the movement speed bonus. Skill shots While skill shots that do damage and/or stun such as will still hit stealthed champions, they will still not be revealed. Note that the visible projectile will stop short of its trajectory and show visual and audio effects (e.g. will make a splatter and show a small eruption of blood upon impact) if a stealthed unit is hit, indicating the stealthed champion's presence but not revealing them. Here are some more ways to detect stealthed enemies since they'll function the same as if they are unseen in brush. * will visibly entrap the stealthed champion without revealing the champion. * will visibly entrap the stealthed champion without revealing the champion. * will visibly entrap the stealthed champion without revealing the champion. * will visibly entrap the stealthed champion without revealing the champion. * can still missile lock on stealthed champions if hit with . You won't see the champion but you can see the debuff animation and follow it with your mouse. * Hook-type skillshots ( , , and in some circumstances, and ) will show the effect of the hook happening without revealing the stealthed champion hit, revealing the champion's location. * Ezreal's skills will grant him a stack of his passive for each champion hit, revealing if there are stealthed champions nearby. Forcing enemies out of stealth Taunting a stealthed enemy will cause him to attack, automatically revealing him and forcing him out of stealth. This can work if you target a visible stealthed unit or if the enemy is currently entering into stealth. With AoE taunts, such as or , this is easier as you can force every stealthed champion in the area to attack, even if they are invisible. * * * In the case of , skills which force him to move - such as , , , and will also force him out of stealth. de:Tarnung es:Sigilo ru:Невидимость zh:潜行 Category:Gameplay elements